Best Mates
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Ten reasons Albus and Scorpius are best mates, and later oneshots to go with each reason.
1. The Reasons

**A/N: The reasons, and a few will get one shots attached :D**

Reasons Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy Are Best Mates

1. It annoys the hell out of Scorpius' father, and in the end, that's what counts, right?

2. Whenever James won't stop teasing Albus about being in Slytherin, Scorpius is there to threaten him until he goes away.

3. Despite being a lowly third year, Scorpius would leap to defend any of the Weasleys or Potters, even if said offenders where from his own house.

4. Albus is always ready to help Scorpius out in Potions, especially when he hasn't studied. At all.

5. In Quidditch, they are the perfect team- As Albus makes a move for the Snitch, Scorpius is ready to cover him.

6. When Albus failed to get a date to the Yule Ball, Scorpius chose not to go either.

7. When Albus is most intent on learning, Scorpius conveniently spills the ink.

8. Scorpius skipped a Malfoy family Christmas in favor of spending it with Albus. (Not much of a sacrifice)

9. Scorpius skips Hogsmeade when Albus can't go.

10. Scorpius always manages to act as Un-Malfoy like as possible.


	2. Reason Six

"Heya Al, what's up?" Albus looked up from staring at the ground to see his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Picking at his green Slytherin robes, he answered,

"Nothing. I'm fine." Scorpius frowned and sat down next to Albus, leaning against the tree they were sitting under.

"Never said you weren't." Albus bit his lip and look away miserably. "What is it, Al?" Albus blushed a little.

"I haven't got a date for the Yule ball." Scorpius raised his eyes brows before laughing.

"And you're embarrassed about that?" Albus' cheeks grew more red.

"It's hardly my fault that I don't have a million girls lining up at my, begging me to ask them!" Scorpius smiled.

"That's just fine! I haven't a date either." Albus immediately snorted.

"Yeah right, I heard at least a dozen girls plotting to slip you some love potion at lunch. I even heard that Priscilla Parkinson was planning on hexing you if you didn't go with her." Scorpius waved a hand in no general direction.

"Forget her. If you're not going, I won't either." Albus smiled a million mega-watt smile.

"You real mean that, Scorp?" Scorpius grinned right back.

"Of course, you're my best mate."


	3. Reason One

_Dear Father,_

_I know it's been several months since I last wrote- well actually, I haven't written you at all. But now's a good time as any, yes?_

_As expected, I was sorted into Slytherin._

_I thought you should know, I did want Slytherin, but not because you wanted me to be in Slytherin._

_I also thought you should know that there's a Potter in my house and year._

_He is my best friend._

_I hope this letter is stuck-up and haughty enough for. Besides, can you blame me? I'm just up-holding the family image._

_Insincerely, _

_Scorpius Malfoy_


	4. Reason Seven

"Come on Al," said Scorpius.

"In a minute," the raven-haired by replied. Scorpius gave a rather over-dramatic sigh, and began to pick at his nails.

"Allll," he whined after a while. "I will get you out of here," Scorpius said, trying to sound menacing, but coming out a little whiny and needy.

"Look," Al responded, annoyed, "I really have to finish this stupid Herbology paper." He soighed. "I think Professor Longbottom is taking out his pent-up frustration from when he was a student out on us." Scorpius frowned and leaned over his shoulder.

"THAT? That's so easyyyy." Albus turned in his seat to glare. Quick as a fox, Scorpius' arm lashed out and spilled ink all over the parchment. Albus gasped.

"SCORPIUS!" he exclaimed, as Scorpius lept up from the couch and raced out of the common room.

Looking over his shoulder, he shouted, "I told you I would get you out of there!" With that he ran ahead, leaving Albus with (almost) no choice but to follow.


	5. Reason Two

"HA!" shouted James triumphantly, flanked by his best friends, Nathan Abbott and Jason Longbottom. "I can't believe it! _Slytherin? You got put in Slytherin?" _Albus' face fell immediately as he heard the voice of his older brother behind him.

"Look, James, leave me alone. I get it, I'm a shame to the family. Don't you have a class to go to?" James grinned triumphantly.

"Are you kidding? No way I'd miss this!" he said gesturing towards Albus. "This-" he gestured again "-Is worth a thousand detentions, wait til I tell mum and dad!"

Albus continued to hurry along towards the dungeons for potions. "Merlin! Don't tell me you're heading for potions! Ha, think of how ashamed Flint will be to have a _Potter_ in Slytherin! This is priceless!" As they walked through the cold brick hallways, Albus was joined by Scorpius.

"Hey," he said almost breathless, "Listen, I totally forgot my book, can I-"

"Malfoy," sneered James, "I believe _I_ was talking to my little brother, thanks."Scorpius barely spared James a glance.

"-and you know Flint'll kill me, so can we share?"

"Malfoy, do you know how _rude_ it is to interrupt me?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, Potter, as I recall, you're father proved one could be the savior of the whole wizarding race and didn't have to be a prat. Unfortunately, I think you've gone a thrown paint on the family image." James stood stunned. _What had Malfoy just said to him? _Scorpius caught the look James was giving him and smirked.

"You heard me, sod off." Still dumbstruck, all James could manage was a muttered, "Okay..."_  
><em>


End file.
